


Kidnapped..again

by QueenOfHel (Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood)



Series: Tales of the Demented [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fill, Villains, heros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/QueenOfHel
Summary: Flug gets kidnapped..again.Just the start of a one-shot serious, most of them are prompts given to me. Open to new ones.





	Kidnapped..again

  
Flug groaned as he came to. His head was pounding. That was the last time he ever got coffee from the place. Something about it had tasted off.

 

The bed under him was far too soft to be his, had he stumbled into Black Hat’s.

 

No, it couldn’t be.

 

He opened his eyes and found the room obnoxiously bright.

 

“Oh, you’re awake! Yay! No more sleeping. Time to work!” A chirpy voice said loudly.

 

“Who the fuck?” He said sitting up and seeing a yellow and brown colored robot sitting by his bed.

 

“I’m Nightingale!” She chirped out. “I am here to be your companion.”

 

“My companion?”

 

“Yes until you get use to your place here silly.” She said her smile wide and looked painful to do.

 

“We need to get up now. Mistress is waiting for you. You are to make her new weapons today.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You are excused but you can’t go anywhere,” Nightingale said simply as she stood and headed for a door that opened. “Come, doctor. The sun is up and it’s time to work.”

 

——

He wasn’t sure how long he’d been there. Trying to keep time was near impossible and Nightingale, while sweet and helpful with other things could not keep time.

 

It had been a function she was not programmed with.

 

He hadn’t built anything really harmful and seriously questioned if this ‘Mistress’ really was a villain.

 

He tried to be patient knowing BH would come for him. But as what felt like weeks went on, he was losing hope.

 

“Nightingale.”

 

“yes, sir?” She said looking up from where she had been storing parts from cleaning up.

 

“When I leave. I am taking you with me.” He said

 

“Of course silly.” She said but it was clear she didn’t think they’d leave. She never did.

 

It was during one of the night cycles that he heard the first screams of minions dying. He sat up quickly making sure he was dressed and ready.

 

“Nightingale.”

 

“Yes, doctor?”

 

“Time to leave.”

 

“Yes, doctor.” She said standing and following him. Standing at the entrance of the lab was the so-called ‘Mistress’

 

“YOU! YOU made that faulty piece of shit! He’s found me! You’re going to die!”

 

“No. I think you will.” BH hissed from behind her before ripping the former villain to pieces.

 

Nightingale moved quickly to put her self between BH and Flug.

 

“No. He’s here for me. “ Flug told her easily shutting her down when she appeared to ignore him.

 

“New toy?” BH asked yanking the other close.

 

“Yes. She’s been quite a big help. What took so long?”

 

“You’re in a floating fortress. It isn’t easy to track.” BH hissed making Flug chuckle and push his bag up.

 

“Of course. My villain to the rescue.” Flug teased before pressing his lips to BH.

 

If the only witness was a robotic doll who wasn’t as shut down as her new masters like to think. Well, no one else was the wise.

 

For a month.


End file.
